Old School
by Trip
Summary: My story of what happened in Lily and James's 7th year
1. Why does she hate me?

"Oh, do have a good 7th year, Lily dear," Lily Paterson's mother said to her  
hugging her tightly, kissing her lightly on the cheek. She walked over to her  
big sister, Petunia, "Petunia, goodbye, have a good year," she said sweetly  
hugging her sister tightly, turning around and began to walk towards the  
barrier between Platform 9 and 10.  
  
"I hate you Lily," she heard behind her shoulder. Turning sluggishly around  
Lily looked at her horse-jawed sister.  
  
"Why do you always try and ruin my year before it even starts? I love you  
Big Sister, and somewhere deep down you love me too," Lily said taking  
Petunia's bony hand, lacing her own beautiful fingers with Petunia's skinny  
ones.  
  
"No, I hate you down to the core, I can't believe I'm related to you," Petunia  
glared, trying to pull her hand away, but Lily hung onto it tightly, she kissed  
her sister on the cheek and took her trolley, walking through the barrier  
into Platform 9 3/4 as though it was an everyday thing. She felt two  
comforting arms around her middle, soft kisses being placed against her  
smooth ivory skin, "She did it again didn't she?" James Potter said softly  
laying his head against her shoulder.   
  
"Baby, why does my own sister dispise me? It's not fair." She laced her  
finger's with his long tan fingers, the teal polish on her long perfect  
fingernails shining against his knuckles.   
  
Sirius Black walked towards the couple nussling together, "Why I can't have  
what they have?" "Hey chick," Sirius said kissing Lily on the cheek, hugging  
James.  
  
"Are Remus, Minnie and Peter here yet?" Lily asked curling her other hand  
around the silver bar on the trolley side.  
  
"I haven't seen them yet, but Remus will arrive two seconds before the train  
leaves, but Minnie and Peter should be here soon."  
  
But to their surprise Remus Lupin came through the barrier, frustratingly  
putting the fire out on his robes, Peter Pettigrew behind him apologizing  
profoundly. Minnie McGonall followed them. She ran a tanned hand  
impatiently through her long silky raven black hair, she spotted the crew  
standing over by the train, she wrapped her hand around Remus's tattered  
robe and drug him over to the steaming scarlet steam engine. Once everyone  
was there they entered the train they walked all the way to the back and  
went into the compartment. The train started with a jolt making Minnie fall  
back into Remus's large soft arms. They both blushed a violet shade of red.   
Sirius sat down on the red cushioned bench on the side of the compartment,  
grabbing Lily around the middle pulling her down on his lap, she giggled  
lightly. Sirius looked at James, "She's mine now, I caught her, bro, sorry."  
  
Lily looked at Sirius, his black eyes, dancing with laughter, Sirius was easily  
the most attractive guy in Hogwarts 7th year, but her was nothing compared  
to James to her, his untidy hair, the way he always tried to make it lay down,  
the way he played Quiddich, how sweet he was, the way he always stood up  
for her, she could go on forever, plus, Sirius was too much like brother,  
imagine kissing your brother, yuck, she threw her arms around Sirius's neck  
and kissed him on the cheek, "Yup, sorry Baby, I'm Sirius's now," everyone in  
the compartment laughed as Sirius jumped up, sending Lily flying to the  
ground, James and Sirius, shoving each other playfully. Their fun was cut  
cruelly short as the compartment door slid slowly open, in waltzed greasy  
haired Severus Snape, lanky Tom Riddle, pointy-face, steel eyed Lucius  
Malfoy, and a tall, mousy blonde girl named Jeneva Kinderson with Snape's  
arm draped around her slim waist. "Hey Black, I saw ya drop Lily, none of  
them are good enough for you, come the daddy," Tom said pointing his long,  
slender wand at her. Lily jumped to her feet quickly, and jumped into  
James's waiting arms, She thosed her arms around James's neck, hiding her  
face in the crook of his neck. One arm around Lily's tiny waist, James pulled  
his own willow wand out and pointed it at Tom, "Get out of here, leave Lily  
alone, if you're looking for trouble, you've got it." Tom shrugged is shoulders,  
"Come Lucius, Severus, Jeneva," He swung his wand, forcing the door to slide  
open walking through it, shouting over his shoulder, "You'll pay Potter! You'll  
pay!"  
  
A few mitunes later the door opened again, "Oh, hullo Arthur, how was your  
vacation?" Minnie asked Arthur Weasley as he entered the compartment.  
  
"Just great, I got to go to an all Muggle town. It was fascinating! All the  
ways that they have figured out to live without magic, bless them."  
  
"You know one of these days, the Misitry of Magic is gonna be on you case  
about that, Muggles don't exactly understand us most of the time, and the  
one's that think they do, don't," Peter said angrily.  
  
"Dude, Wormtail, chill," Remus said, smacking Peter playfully upside the  
head.   



	2. Carriage

Lily nervously straitened her black pointed hat on her head. James laughed  
at her and pulled her hat sideways, "Perfect." Sirius jumped up behind Molly  
Johnson, a small, perfect figured, red haired, freckly girl, throwing his arms  
around her neck, kissing her cheek, making her face blush red, "Hey  
beautiful, why didn't you come see me on the train, huh?"  
  
"God, he's such a flirt," Lily whispered softly to James, looking over at  
Sirius, who had his arms draped around two fellow 7th year girls. James  
laughed lightly, putting his arm around her black silk robe clad waist, pulling  
her close to him, "I never had to worry about flirting," he said, placing his  
face in the crook of her neck, kissing her neck lightly. He thought back to  
his third year at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily looked shyly across the Transfiguration classroom at him, her bright  
green eyes, though very noticeable were somehow comforting.   
  
"Mr. Potter, sorry to disturb you, I know I hate being interrupted while  
day-dreaming, I must ask you to pay attention to this next part," James's  
favorite teacher, Professor Dumbledore, said gently to him. James forced  
himself to look away from Lily's beautiful body, and somewhat pay attention  
to Dumbledore.   
  
James woke up late that night, around 3:00 am. Rolling over many times  
furiously trying to remember his dream, he finally jumped out of bed,  
throwing his silvery Invisibility cloak around himself and opened the door to  
the common room. He walked silently over to the portrait of the Fat Lady,  
pushing it open ever so slowly. He lowered himself down to the ground. He  
knew it was around here somewhere, the question, where? He heard  
something from an empty classroom, he pushed the door open enough to slip  
inside the dim room. Lily Paterson was standing in front of the mirror,  
talking to someone, inside the mirror.   
  
"Hi, I told you I'd come back Harry, I can't wait until I get to see you  
outside of your little fantasy world," James knocked a bottle of ink off the  
desk, "Who's there?" Lily jumped from her space in front of the mirror.   
James gave up, he pulled the cloak off in defeat. "God James, you scared  
the crap out of me, I thought you might have been the Bloody Baron. Here,"  
she took his hand and drug him over to the mirror, "Tell me what you see."   
  
He looked into the mirror. A boy of around thirteen looked at him, smiling  
and waving. The boy looked strangely farmilar. He had the same stature as  
him, same hair that never stayed down, glasses, much like his own, sitting on  
his nose, and a scar on his forehead shaped like a bolt of lightening. His  
eyes, they were bright green, very noticeable they were, "Lily his eyes are  
just like yours, but he looks like me."  
  
She jumped happily, "So you can see Harry, too?"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, isn't it cute, I like it, and when I asked him his name, he said 'Harry'."  
She walked over to James, putting her arms around his neck, "Don't you get  
it James?"  
  
He felt idiotic, shaking his head.  
  
"James, thats our little boy," she said, not the slightest hint of humility in  
her voice. Reaching cautiously up, she gently placed her perfect pink lips  
against his soft red owns, she pulled up, "Well, I just wanted to tell you that  
I have had the biggest crush on you since the first time I saw you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily snapped her fingers in front of James's eyes, "Baby, come on, get in the  
carriage," she herself was already sitting alone in a black, horseless carriage.   
Sirius and Remus pushed James toward the carriage when from somewhere  
behind them Peter fell over, then Minnie. A something strong knocked  
James, Sirius, and Remus from their feet, sending them flying a good 7 feet.   
Tom Riddle walked past them, followed closely by his cronies, Snape, Malfoy,  
and Jeneva. Snape took his greasy hand away from Jeneva's small twisted  
one. He and Malfoy held James, Sirius, and Remus down as Jeneva kept Lily  
from getting out of the carriage as Tom climbed in. He push Jeneva roughly  
away from the car and slammed the door, "Potter's not here to save you now,  
Paterson." He began to approach Lily slowly, placing his tough, evil hands on  
either side of her small waist. "There is something you will never understand  
between James and I," Lily said rolling the sleeves up on her black silk robe.   
  
"Oh, and what would that be?" Tom said pulling his closer to him.  
  
"You know what the strongest type of magic is Riddle?" Lily pulled her hand  
close to his face.  
  
"Dark Lily."  
  
"No Tom, love," Lily placed her hands against his cheeks, leaving large painful  
boils against his skin. Lily shoved him away from her, she quickly kissed his  
forehead, leaving a large 3rd degree burn, she pushed him out of the way,  
looking at the door it slammed open magically, and Lily, usually the most  
beautiful girl in London, now easily pasted for the most angry and scared.   
She ran away from the school, looking in all the carriages, looking for James,  
Sirius, and Remus. She finally found them, in one of the last carriages, the  
door slammed open, making everyone in the carriage jump. She jumped into  
the already too full car. James put his comforting arms around her slender  
waist. She turned around and hugged James tightly, placing her head in the  
crook of his neck, breathing in his rich colone. Crying loudly, wetting the  
collar of his own cotton robes. James put one arm onto her back and  
pressed her closer to his body. Sirius reached over and huggged the two,  
Minnie and Remus following his lead, everyone wiping their eyes shamelessly.   
  
Peter sat back in his seat. Closing his eyes tightly, concintrating firecly he  
soon bean to shink, his nose becoming pointier, ears growing to fit the entire  
side of his head, soon Peter Pettigrew was a rat, scambering out of the  
carriage unnoticed.  



	3. Prissy

James climbed out of the black carriage helping a shaking Lily out in front of carriage, followed by Sirius, helping her out from behind. Lily shook them off, looping her arm with Minne's they walked inside. Sirius looked irrited at Lily, "Why is she just shoving us off, I'm going to go get her." James grabbed the back of Sirius's slippery nylon robes, "Dude, she needs her best friend right now."  
  
Lily layed her head against Minnie's satin robe covered shoulder, Minnie patted her auburn hair. Lily pulled her head away from Minnie's shoulder, "I'm acting like such a priss, dammit, I hate Tom Riddle, I am such a fuc-"  
  
"Lily, don't cuss, everyone hates Tom, you have every right to be scared of him."  
  
"No, it's not ok," Lily stormed back to Remus, taking his arm and pulling him aside.  
  
"Lily, whats up?" Remus said, slightly taken aback by Lily coming to him instead of James or Sirius.  
  
"Am I a priss, I mean really."  
  
"Lily, chill, James wouldn't date a priss, you know that, I know that, and Tom knows that, you and James got something stronger than Tom. But you have have every reason to be afriad of him, he has tried to-erm-rape you how many times? And no doubt he was trying to in that carriage, he definaly would have if you and James hadn't performed that spell. You had better just stay out of his way, he offiasly isn't afriad of Dumbledore," Remus said gently, laying his large hands on Lily's small shoulders. She shook him off, no one was helping.  
  
Peter scurred between legs, sniffing around, a few third years screamed as the rat ran by. Smelling a farmilar leg he climbed up the long muscular leg, jumping on the cotten robe hem and onto the slopeing shoulder of Tom Riddle.  
  
"Good, Peter what took you so long?" Tom said taking Peter in his hand.  
  
Lily sat down at the long Gryfinndor table. Golden plates and goblets lined the table. The three other tables around her, the long teacher's table at the top of the Great Hall. Looking up the encanted ceiling, she could see a purpleish black blanket-like sky, covered with sparkling dimond stars. James sat down on one side of her, "Baby, are you ok?" Lily smiled, "I'm hungry, I wonder whats for dinner."  
  
"Sweetie, are you ok?" James asked again.  
  
"I want some pie," Lily said happily, after thinking of she wanted to eat.  
  
"Lily, are you ok?" James asked, grabbing Lily shoulders and makeing her face him.  
  
"Do you think they'll have cherry pie?" Lily asked, bluntly ignoring the question.  
  
"Baby, please tell me," James pleaded.  
  
"You want to know the truth James? Well, every little scuffle I get in you run to the resuce, save me. No one thinks I can stick up for myself. But, I can James. I love you, but I want someone who will love me, not just feel like he has to be there so that Tom won't have me to himself. Well, James, that's not what I want," Lily broke down.  
  
"Lily I'm so sorry," James said hugging her.  
  
Lily nodded crying and kissed James' neck. 


End file.
